Slender
by Gwen.Xoloitzcuintle.Baggins
Summary: De la muerte y de la suerte no hay quien escape. Cream entenderá eso cuando un erizo azabache, de una altura inimaginable, carente de rostro, entre en su vida.
1. Always Watches No eyes

**Slender**

**Prompt: **De la suerte y de la muerte no hay quien escape.

**Notas: **Aquí os vengo con un pequeño fic de ocho capítulos con viñetas de 100 palabras cada uno y talvez un extra. Sí, es algo así como un reto. Me he basado en las ocho notas de Slender Man, por si las pulgas, aviso que no sé si están en orden, lo he sacado de un sitio, so, who would know? Todo lo referente a nuestro querido idiota azul le pertenece a SEGA© y la idea de el sujeto delgado a uno de tantos usuarios; a ambos los créditos.

**O 9 O**

**Slender**

**1. Always Watches. No eyes.**

Nunca se había quedado tarde en la escuela. Pero ese día no fue así. El tiempo pasaba lentamente acompañado de los suaves vientos de otoño.

Cream bufo hastiada mientras decidía regresar a casa mediante cualquier forma que se le presentase, sola. Estar sentada en los escalones de la entrada de la escuela comenzaba a ser hostigador.

Pero paro. Sintió como si un par de fugases ojos le miraran desde atrás. Lo más rápido que pudo, su mirada corrió hasta donde una fuerte presencia le hacia calar todos los huesos. La esquina de la que, sentía, provenía la mirada estaba vacía.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

**O 9 O**

**Solo fueron unas cuantas palabras de más.**


	2. No no no

**Slender**

**Notas: **SEGA© y Victor Surge me asesinarian si no dijiese que ellos son los creadores/ dueños de los personajes y la idea. Yo sólo escribo por joder la vida

**O 9 O**

**2. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no...**

Desde esa noche, Cream empezó a tener pesadillas. En las que un erizo negro le llamaba desde el bosque.

Días después, se vio hipnotizada por las ramas de los arboles meciéndose con el aire. Le fue inevitable cambiar su rumbo de regreso a casa por el bosque.

Cuando menos lo noto se encontraba en las profundidades de aquella jungla de arboles que poco a poco cambiaban sus hojas de tonos dorados por pedazos de fibra demacrados y sus bien formados troncos por figuras erradas.

Entonces lo vio.

Cuando regreso a casa corriendo, su madre tuvo que cubrir su frente con paños fríos para calmar la fiebre. También tuvo que envolverla en sus brazos para hacer que dejase de gritar 'No'.

**O 9 O**

**Sé que es imposible no exceder las viñetas.**


	3. Don't Look Or It Takes You

**Slender**

**Notas: **El chico turquesa y el hombre alto les corresponden a sus repectivos creadores.

**O 9 O**

**3. Don't Look Or It Takes You**

Las pesadillas eran cada vez más recurrentes. Ahora veia a otros niños en ellas, niños asesinados a sangre fria que tuvieron la desgracia de sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

El dia despues de tener la primer pesadilla de este tipo, el erizo negro empezo a acompañarla de la escuela a casa, de casa a la escuela, y Cream no tenia el valor de volverlo a ver porque sabia que, si lo hacia, ya no tendria salvacion.

La cuarta noche soño lo mismo, pero, esta vez, los cadaveres de los inocentes muertos le advertian que escapara.

**O 9 O**

**Algun dia no me exedere.**


	4. You Couldn't Be Inside The Forest

**Slender**

**Notas: **Sí, habéis adivinado, soy la creadora del primer meme de Slender Man y me paso la vida diseñando videojuegos de Sonic. Algun dia...

**O 9 O**

**4. You Couldn't Be Inside The Forest**

Cream despertó en el bosque.

Estaba cansada, tenia frío y miedo, pero no fue capaz de moverse.

Entonces él apareció. Sus betas rojas parecían liquido escarlata con el reflejo de la luna. Aunque no tenia rostro, Cream podía asegurar que una sádica sonrisa se malformaba en sus labios inexistentes. Y poco a poco se fue acerando hasta quedar frente a frente con la temerosa conejita, que miraba horrorizada la sobrenormal altura del erizo.

"Sombra delgada", le apodo Cream cuando sintió los largos dedos de el sujeto acariciar su mejilla.

Sin dudarlo, retrocedió al toque, pero tal acto solo provoco que el retorcido erizo se acercara aun más.

Cream se hecho a correr.

**O 9 O**

**Un bonito review me alegraría tanto la noche.**


	5. Follows

**Slender**

**Notas: **Había una vez un hombre que creo a un erizo azul y otro que creo un ser espeluznante. Una noche, cuando se celebraban a todos los santos, a una cualquiera se le ocurrió escribir sobre ambos.

**O 9 O**

**5. Follows**

Cream nunca supo como llego a su casa, pero si supo que el erizo la siguió y la observo mientras dormía, que la acompaño el el desayuno y que estuvo detrás de ella en clase, no se alejo.

Cream tenia una inmensa tentación de decirles a todos que un erizo negro la seguía sin parar, aunque se sentía incapaz y simplemente no dijo nada.

Su madre empezó a quejarse de su repentino silencio, sus amigos ya no le hablaban alegando que sus dibujos del erizo los atemorizaban y sus maestros enviaban notas a casa señalando el repentino desinterés de Cream sobre las clases.

Su mundo se focalizo en el erizo.

**O 9 O**

**Debería ir a dormir, pero, ñaaa...**


	6. Leave Me Alone

**Slender**

**Notas: **A SEGA© y a Víctor S. les encantaría recibir las gracias por la creación de estos personajes tan populares.

**O 9 O**

**6. Leave Me Alone**

Jamas Cream se había visto tan moribunda. Grandes ojeras decoraban su antes cálidos ojos. Bajo sus vestido unas notorias costillas se escondían. Su silencio se hizo absoluto. Y nadie podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Todas las noche la "Sombra delgada" tomaba asiento a los pies de su cama y Cream escuchaba como una voz profunda y fría llegaba a sus oídos y le invitaba a ir al bosque.

"Déjame sola, déjame sola." Susurraba la pequeña a toda hora y su madre no hacia más que hacerlo. La dejaba sola, creyendo que así volvería a la normalidad.

Mas no sabia que Cream le hablaba a otro.

**O 9 O**

**En definitiva tengo que dormir...**


	7. Help Me

**Slender**

**Notas: **Los personajes son propiedad de la famosa compañía de videojuegos SEGA© y de el conocido Víctor Surge, a ellos los créditos de propiedad.

**O 9 O**

**7. Help Me**

Cream despertó nuevamente en el bosque.

El frío calaba, las ramas crujían y la soledad asustaba.

Temblando, se puso en pie y, a tientas, camino despacio con pasos menos firmes de lo que hubiese querido.

La sensación de soledad fue enviada fuera al sentir una mirada mordaz familiar.

La temblorosa conejita dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el dueño de sus pesadillas.

La sombra del espectro avanzo en lo que parecían zancadas a una velocidad extraordinaria hasta quedar delante de Cream.

El miedo no tardo en colarse cuando la pequeña empezó a correr con el fin de alejarse de la alta criatura, mientras gritos de auxilio inundaban el bosque.

**O 9 O**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo jodiendo la vida. Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, lamento no haber contestado todos.**


	8. Can't Run

**Slender**

**Notas: **Ya sabéis quienes son los respectivos dueños de los animales parlantes y de el hombre alto.

**O 9 O**

**8. Can't Run**

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas, en camino a dejar a libre exposición sus huesos, le permitían. La niebla espesa hacia que vislumbrar el celaje fuese imposible, a pesar de todos sus intentos por enterarse del entorno más allá de dos metros. Sus dientes chocaban entre sí crujiendo desesperadamente.

La distancia entre los diversos arboles fue disminuyendo al mismo tiempo que la valentía que la pequeña había logrado recoger.

Todos sus esfuerzos de huir fueron abruptamente retirados al notar que por más que corriese no pasaba del mismo lugar. Sin lograr unir cabos, pues no explicaba la cercanía de la arboleda, se dio cuenta de, primordial detalle, la horrorosa presencia tras de sí.

El plano de visión de la conejita se lleno oscuridad.

**O 9 O**

**Gracias por el apoyo.**

**A Helado de Orégano: mi definición de 'rato' es muy extensa.**


	9. Extra

**Slender **

**Notas: Nop. Nada es mío aun. Pero, seguid esperando, algún día...**

**O 9 O **

**Esto es, obviamente, lo ultimo de mí en este fic. Agradecer vuestro apoyo.**

**O 9 O**

**Extra**

A Vainilla se le empezaban a pone los nervios de punta. Se había asegurado de dejar un bocadillo en cada habitación por si Cream se hacia consciente de las necesidades de su organismo y se dignaba a comer.

La madre de la conejita ya había visitado a cinco especialistas diferentes. Todos llegaban a la conclusión de que Cream estaba siendo víctima de un trauma emociona y que lo mejor para ella era ser evaluada por un psiquiatra en el menor tiempo posible. La señora Rabbit estaba llegando a pensar que ella era la que se estaba volviendo loca porque, simplemente no podía, no quería, aceptar el delicado estado de su unigénita. Era algo que no podía plantearse. Inconcebible.

O eso creyó hasta que la llamaron de la escuela. Cream llevaba en su mano, hecha puño, un pedazo de papel arrugado que Vainilla forzó hasta poder tenerlo en su poder y leer la citatoria urgente.

Al estar frente a frente con la encargada de su pequeña, todas sus dudas se vieron aclaradas con los caóticos dibujos de su hija de apenas seis años. En paginas tamaño carta, plasmadas con crayones de colores oscuros, imágenes, que no correspondían a una pequeña inocente como Cream, se presentaban, como si su objetivo indispensable fuese atemorizar a todo aquel que se dignara a mirarlas.

La eriza le explico a la madre de la niña la cantidad de sucesos que le sucedían. Desde la enorme apatía hacia sus compañeros, hasta las cortantes respuestas impropias de la conejita.

Vainilla comprendió que ya era hora de ir actuando.

**O 9 O**

Había oscuridad. Un clima frío se abría paso en cada uno de sus poros. Diversos olores putrefactos inundaban sus fosas nasales. Aullidos de dolor se escuchaban por doquier.

Las penumbras se vieron interrumpidas por un par de rubíes brillantes.

"Ven."

Cream sólo necesito esa palabra para dar el brazo a torcer. Tomo su ultimo puñado de fuerzas y se levanto importándole poco lo qué sea que sus manos tocaron para impulsarla. Ya de pie, se acerco a ese par de faroles brillantes cubiertos de sangre.

**O 9 O**

Al llegar a casa, Vainilla busco desesperadamente a su hija. La casa estaba vacía y desolada, y el viento glacial se colaba por las ventanas. La señora R. Busco en cada rincón posible y existente a la pequeña Cream, sin embargo, todos sus esfuerzos fueron banales al descubrir que la conejita no se encontraba ahí.

Vainilla fue a la comisaria y, veinticuatro horas después, corría por las calles de Mobius la noticia de la desaparición de Cream.

No se supo nada de ella en un mes.

**O 9 O**

Lo ultimo que Cream sintió, fue el dolor corriendo por sus venas.

**O 9 O**

"Señora", llamo el ID Digory a la coneja mayor que dormitaba en la Sala de Espera.

"Sí", Vainilla se puso en pie inmediatamente escucho la voz del grueso hurón.

El Detective Inspector respiro hondo y, después de un largo suspiro, dijo ": Han encontrado a su hija."

**O 9 O**

El catorce de noviembre, un me después de la desaparición de Cream the Rabbit, esta fue encontrada muerta en una carretera cercana Angel Island. La causa de la muerte es, y sigue siendo, desconocida.

**Fin...**

**O 9 O**

**Me siento muy feliz por todos esos reviews, muchas gracias. Yo sin vosotros, sólo Chaos sabe como seria. Pero a la vez triste, porque esto se acaba aquí. Prometo responder todos los reviews de este capitulo.**

**Los amo, queridos *beso frances*. Y a sus comentarios *beso*, follows *beso* y favorites *otro beso frances*.**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
